


飘飘

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Summary: abo怀孕文学非常胡言乱语





	飘飘

飘飘

梦里有一只怪兽对徐明浩穷追不舍，他堂皇地逃窜，被惊醒的时候起了一身的冷汗。遮光性良好的窗帘尽职尽责地竖起屏障，时间就变得不可观察，他一时间也不知道是只睡了一个小时还是已经到了该起床的时间。  
但他突然有一点渴了，不只是口渴的渴，正确来说，他有一点空虚。那只怪兽被他带出了梦境，张牙舞爪地在他身体里叫嚣，徐明浩甚至能感觉到自己的内里脏器被搅成一团。  
房间里空调开的不算高，睡前他隐约记得金珉奎擦着头发从浴室里出来，他总是这样，即便徐明浩说许多遍洗完澡一定要吹干头发，他还是我行我素，发梢滴下的水珠流进大敞的浴袍领子，看的徐明浩口干舌燥。所以他的复杂情绪来的并非无理，那就可以下结论了，怎么想都是金珉奎的错。  
洗完澡不吹头发是他的错，太帅了让徐明浩口干舌燥是他的错，让他怀孕是最最大的错。  
当然也是最最大的好事。

金珉奎现在正睡在他身边，他想起来喝杯水却发现手被金珉奎牵着，因为一直牵手所以接触的皮肤湿润又温暖，十根指头牢牢扣在一起，湿漉漉地都是汗，其实并不好受，但徐明浩倒是很喜欢这种感觉，好像他和金珉奎粘在一起，怎么都扯不开了。  
怀孕委实不是一个增进感情的好方式，他都记不清有多久没跟金珉奎做过爱了。仔细算来，他上次认认真真和金珉奎聊天已经要追溯到一周之前了。金珉奎忙是一方面，怀孕之后他变得难以捉摸才算是主要原因。他自认是很被爱的，可爱在没天光的夜里一点一点被消磨，他也没什么安心。

金珉奎睡的相当安稳，刘海软软地塌在额头上，徐明浩贴上他的面颊，五根指头每一寸都靠上皮肉，似乎这样可以汲取更多的能量。心里又想着他头发太长了，什么时候拉去剪剪刘海。初春的气温不算很高，他裸露在空气中的皮肤有细小的战栗，可金珉奎的脸温热，从指尖熨帖到他的眼眶，眼泪突然就不受控制地滚落下来。他被这没来由的感情折磨的要命，空虚在喉咙里滚动，想要张牙舞爪地占据他全部的思绪，眼角和鼻头在黑暗里飞上晕红。

“金珉奎”徐明浩擦擦眼泪，故作高冷地靠在床头“我渴了，我想喝水”

金珉奎正在做梦，梦里他的明浩还没有怀孕，他们两个还是一对浪漫而热切的情侣，他在温暖的浪潮中和他的明浩赤身裸体地拥抱，肌肤大片地贴在一起，摩擦出情欲的火花。他叼着徐明浩后颈的皮肉逡巡，手摩挲过他的后背，虔诚地吻下一个个痕。徐明浩在他耳廓处喘气，呼出来的气又暖又潮湿，像一只搁浅的人鱼。他的眼睛也被熏染地湿漉漉，仿佛所有的爱意都在瞳孔中翻涌，美梦似遥远又藏着一丝的缠绵的泡影。  
俗称春梦  
春梦春梦  
春梦春梦春梦  
他共他在粉红色的海水里徜徉，泛起的白色泡沫珍珠一样圆润。  
  
多谢医生耳提面命的教导，怀孕期间alpha要对omega唯命是从。徐明浩是最会多想的人，更何况怀孕之后。  
现在他盯着在昏黄台灯下已经澄清了的徐明浩的眼眸，梦里它似乎是粉红色的，现在缺泛着一点浅浅的褐色，像变质的pink lemonade，所有的情欲都已经沉淀积絮，仿佛下一秒就要奔涌出眼眶。他明明没在哭了，金珉奎想着，怎么梦里梦外都要给他擦眼泪，还是指尖轻轻靠上颤抖似蝴蝶的眼睫。

怎么哭了，他的手从眼睛移到被盐水打湿的嘴唇，告诉我，怎么了明浩。

他当然是得不到什么回应的，徐明浩自己也不清楚这情绪的来由，只能白白被洪水冲垮防线。喝下的水好像直通泪腺，徐明浩眨眨眼，就有水珠挂出来。然后他向金珉奎伸开双臂，徐明浩其实已经有点显怀了，金珉奎只能环着他的肩膀，再在腰下垫一个抱枕。  
放在平常他一定不会这么温顺，但他现在怀孕了，巨大的复杂感情吞噬了他的思考能力，他此刻陷入了一谭苦水中，所以他急需一个港湾，能够承受他湿淋淋的撞击和一颗盛满了眼泪的心脏。  
他越来越薄薄像一张纸，坦白说，孕期反应把他折磨地不轻，但他又没怎么受过苦，金珉奎将他顾得很周到妥帖，尽一个丈夫最大的能力分担他的苦楚。他转过头把脸埋进金珉奎的睡衣上，想要通过这些亲密的动作来放大自己的爱意。

我记得，金珉奎清清嗓子，仿佛接下来说的话太难以发声，前两天我们去看医生。

徐明浩的脸在看不见的地方腾的红了，他当然记得医生说的一字一句，更何况是走之前金珉奎非要拉着他多问一句话。

“现在进行性行为是完全可以的，但丈夫要注意防护措施，适当的性行为也可以安抚孕夫的情绪。”

于是他们又吻到一起，金珉奎很会接吻，他咬着徐明浩的上唇磨，然后舔他的牙床和敏感的上颚，水声在他们俩之间越搅越响，徐明浩脸皮薄，亲着亲着脸就红了，又不舍得离开金珉奎，手攀在他肩上用力。任由金珉奎给他脱衣服——其实只是一件宽大的上衣。  
久违的亲吻让信息素开始躁动，徐明浩腿分开被抱着，手自觉地揽住金珉奎的脖子跟他接吻。金珉奎在他鼓起的肚子上摩挲，轻声细语地哄着omega给他脱衣服。  
他瘫软地趴在自己丈夫身上，把通红的脸埋进颈间，金珉奎还一本正经地开发他敏感的身体，捏着后颈薄薄的皮肉往耳朵里吹气，舔吻柔软的耳垂，舌尖在皮肤逡巡，把粉色的皮肉咬碎，把他整个人舔成一块湿漉漉甜蜜蜜的果冻。实际上他也已经湿了，金珉奎靠在床头，把徐明浩揽在怀里耐心的打开他，手指搅乱体液的咕啾声让人听了脸红，徐明浩哀嚎一声把脸埋进他白色的t恤里。  
我真是疯了，他用鼻尖蹭蹭他的胸口，真怀念当初那个天真烂漫的我。

金珉奎笑起来，连带着胸腔都在细微地振动。晚了宝贝，如今你只能跟我一起沉沦了，他说。

昏昏沉沉间徐明浩觉得自己好像一块刚刚出炉的熔岩蛋糕，金珉奎舔他的耳廓，舌尖在耳洞里来来回回模仿抽插的动作，再去咬他因为怀孕而微微隆起的胸口，他浑身都是湿淋淋，里面外面都是，整个人都像是化在金珉奎身上了。  
你好热啊明浩，也好湿，金珉奎把他的体液带出来给他看，徐明浩盯着两根细长又晶莹的手指，鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了一下，然后眯着眼对金珉奎索吻，把那点液体渡在两个人的口腔里。

体液不受控制一样涌出来，沾湿了金珉奎的衣服，失禁一样的感觉更加剧了体内的空虚感，他忍不住低低的呻吟。现在是凌晨四点，四下寂静无人，他的声音就十分鲜明，像一只小猫。  
他瞧着这一副乖巧的样子心里也舒坦的紧，忍不住托着他的脸颊响亮地亲个遍。徐明浩忍着满脸口水推他，又被抱回来牢牢扣在怀里。金珉奎胳膊长，即便徐明浩大着肚子，他也能勉强搂住他，这样的动作让他萌生出一种小心翼翼的幸福感，他和徐明浩，还有孩子，都在这样一个小小的怀抱里。

于是他没忍住在鼓的高高的肚皮上亲了亲。有多喜欢徐明浩，就是想一直亲他，亲遍全身的喜欢。

徐明浩手撑在他小腹上，小心翼翼一点点吞进去，他那里足够湿软，性器被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹住，他握着徐明浩的脚腕，试探性地动了一下，即便后者做足了心理准备，但还是没能忍住喊出声音，他咬住手背，把绵长的呻吟过筛成细碎的声音片段。

费力地把头转抬起来跟金珉奎接吻，在他的下巴上啃咬，搞的那一片都被口水染的亮晶晶。金珉奎惩罚似的在他屁股上拍了一把，臀肉跟着颤巍巍动，他舌尖被含着，哭喊声在喉咙里打转。

金珉奎动的慢但是深，他打准主意让徐明浩舒服一点，抵着那一块地方碾弄，最后他终于承受不了，仰着头一边哭一边高潮，白色的东西尽数流进金珉奎的小腹，顺着肌肉的纹路缓缓流动，金珉奎也退出来，跟他的流到一起。

徐明浩含着泪躺在床上，看他的alpha拿毛巾给他擦身子，收拾乱成一团的床单和腥气的衣服，金珉奎动作很温柔，一点一点抚过颈上。锁骨上的吻痕，他们都红红的，像开了满身的花朵。  
金珉奎有春色一样的眼神，让徐明浩觉得自己是一截蛰伏在冬天的枯木，如今也被润泽，变成有痛觉的人。  
然后他们又接吻，想要吻，吻到地老天荒，吻到抖落一身簌簌的花粉。

知道现在这个时候你应该对我说我爱你吧。

于是金珉奎又笑起来，他小心地抚上他的肚子，他说

我爱你，徐明浩，谢谢你。


End file.
